1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat in which the seat can be stored in the storage concave part provided in the vehicle floor further to the back than the seat.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-309166, filed Nov. 15, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology exists that relates to a vehicle seat that is provided with a concave part under the floor panel further to the back than the seat, wherein the seat is stored in the concave part. This technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. H10-119613.
Moreover, another technology exists in which a seat is slidably supported on a seat rail provided along the inside of a rear wheel housing, and the seat is constituted so that the seat can be stored in the concave part provided in the vehicle floor further to the back than the seat. This technology is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,758.
However, in the former technology, since the seat is supported on the inner part of the wheel housing by the bracket extension part, there is a problem in that the seat width is limited by the size of the bracket extension part.
On the other hand, in the latter technology, since the slide rail that slides the seat in the front-rear direction is provided on the inside of the wheel housing, there is a problem in that the seat width is limited by the size of the slide rail.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat in which the seat can be stored in a storage area while maintaining sufficient width of the seat.